


From the Start

by eat_pie_everyday



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: AU, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2019-12-18 15:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eat_pie_everyday/pseuds/eat_pie_everyday
Summary: Gwen Stacy and Miles Morales were best friends from the start. Their dads knew each other from work, and eventually, one thing led to another. Now they were inseparable.Peter B Parker didn't always hate being Spiderman. He young once, and approached his job with a cheerfulness about him. Little did he know that he would soon be a godfather to two very special kids.Aaron Davis was never evil. In fact, he and Spiderman patrolled the streets of New York together. They always had each other's backs, almost like they were brothers.Spider-Noir used to see color. He didn't want to become colorblind. All he wanted that fateful night was a cup of flour.AU  where our favorite Spiders are all from the same universe. Starts off with Miles and Gwen as kids. No Peter Parker from Miles' universe. Eventual Miles x GwenDifferent universe and timeline than in my other ficAlso the author of Some Things You Can't Refuse





	1. Chapter 1

## The Start

It was January 22nd, 2004. George Stacy sat in the Brooklyn General Hospital waiting room, tapping his foot anxiously on the ground. He had just finished an 8-hour shift, only to return home and find out that his wife had gone into labor while he was gone. By that time, it was 6:00 P.M, so George was beyond tired after such a long day at work. Yet there he was, waiting with the pent up energy of a little kid about to be let out of school, brow creased with worry. In the waiting room with him was his soon-to-be daughter's godfather, Peter Parker. His best friend, Jefferson Davis, was also there with his wife and brother. No one from George's family was there. He was all that was left.

Well, that wasn't completely true. He was about to hold his daughter for the first time.  

It was probably around 11:30 P.M. when the doctor finally burst through the double doors which led to the waiting room. George instantly shot up, hoping for the best. Every time those double doors opened, he would spring up, ready for any news on his daughter and wife. This time, the doctor was looking for him. 

"The birth was successful. Your daughter came through healthy, though she's a bit small. Congratulations." All of the people in the room immediately burst into applause, George's family and friends swarming him as his face broke into a huge smile. The doctor continued, however, "But, I'm sorry to inform you, Mr.Stacy. The birth was extremely difficult, and your wife passed away soon after. We did everything we could to save her." 

In an instant, everything went quiet. The doctor rubbed his neck. "I'm very sorry Mr.Stacy. If you have any further need for me, ask a nurse to ping me." Jefferson, who had been about to clap him on the back, withdrew his hand and instead drew him into an embrace.

"Man, I'm so sorry. You don't deserve for this to happen to you." Geroge nodded blankly, seemingly as if he didn't hear Jefferson. "George...you good? George!" Still no reply. His other friends and family tried to rouse him from his stupor, with little success. 

All of a sudden, his head was jerked sideways by a small but firm hand pulling his chin. George was brought face to face with the blazing eyes of Rio Morales. "George, I know this may be hard for you, but your daughter needs you right now." Her eyes softened slightly and her voice dropped down to a whisper.  _"If something were to happen to me during..."_ She gestured towards her stomach before continuing,  _"I'd want Jefferson to be strong for me. For our son. Be strong for your daughter, George."_

He looked up, seeing the truth in her words. There would be time to grieve later. It was time to go meet his daughter now. George had the nurse page the doctor, who he followed into the operating room. He made sure to turn his head so that no one could see his tears. He needed to be strong for his wife right now. For his  _daughter_.

                                *                                    *                                *                             *                               *

3 months later, it was Jefferson's turn to rush to the hospital. Rio went into labor late at night, so he was able to ferry her to the hospital in his patrol car. Being a cop did have its perks. After reaching the hospital in record time, carrying Rio into the emergency room where a doctor took her away, he was left in the waiting room. 

The scene was similar to the one three months ago, this time with George at his side though. As Jefferson sat there, hands gripped tightly against his chair's armrests, he couldn't help but imagine the possibilities of what could go wrong. What if the baby was stillborn? What if there was some kind of complication? Jefferson was a man of action, accustomed to being in the position to help those in need. In this situation, he was the helpless one. Seconds felt like minutes, minutes felt like hours, hours like days. The whitewashed walls seem to close in on him, crushing the air out of him.

And so, it was after what felt like a torturous eternity when the doctor burst into the room, a smile on his face as he called for Jefferson. "Congrats, the birth was successful. No complications. You're a dad!" Jefferson threw his arms around George, crushing him as he let out a massive whoop of excitement. Cheers broke out across the room, a massive weight seemingly lifted from the group's shoulders. The walls didn't seem to be so suffocating anymore.

As for George, he let out a sigh of immeasurable relief. He had experienced the pain of losing his wife no more than 3 months ago. He would never want anyone else to have to go through such a thing, least of all his best friend.

His son was born on the same day as George's daughter, Gwen. Just 3 months after. He was already imagining them growing up, becoming each other's best friends. He paused. That was getting a bit too far ahead of himself. He had to focus on the now. 

Jefferson followed the doctor through the double doors from which he came, almost ready to sprint down the hall to his waiting son and wife. He nearly ran into a passing nurse, wiping a couple of tears from his eyes. Jefferson was too exhilarated to believe that his dream was now a reality. He already had the perfect name picked out for his son.  _Miles._

                  *                                *                                        *                                                   *                                            *

All Nick Parker wanted was some flour. With his Spiderman duties, he never had the time to go shopping anymore. So when he wanted to (attempt) to bake some cookies from an online recipe, he found out that he had no more flour. 

10 minutes later, he was standing in his neighbor's kitchen. He had always thought his neighbor was a pretty cool guy, so he stayed to chat with him about the latest basketball news. It was late, and so an unexpected loud banging on the door made Nick jump slightly. A booming voice came from the other side, "SWAT TEAM, SEARCH WARRANT." 

His neighbor's eyes widened considerably. "Oh shi-" He was cut off as the door banged open. Instinctively, Nick hit the ground, but as he did, a small metal cylinder clattered to a stop right in front of his eyes. His spidey sense went off now. 

 _A fat lot of help that was,_  he thought to himself. The most brilliant light that he had ever seen filled his field of vision. It was bright. Too bright. The bang was so loud. Nick couldn't see anything, couldn't hear anything. His last thought before he lost consciousness: _Is this really how Spiderman goes out?_

Nick woke up to the glare of hospital lights down on his face. The light was really white, almost too white to be real. Maybe hospitals had different lightbulbs than normal people did? But to his horror, everything looked either white, black, or gray as he looked around. Where was the color? What happened to him? 

When the doctor entered his room, he found out that a flashbang had detonated right in front of his face. He was unlucky enough that it led to a permanent loss of the color receptors in his eyes. He would never see color again. 

When Nick went out on patrol again later that week with his brother Peter, Peter jokingly called him Noir after the black and white movie style. To be honest, Nick kind of liked the name. He also kind of liked the dark and brooding attitude that it brought with it. At least he and Peter wouldn't both be called just "Spiderman" anymore. Those black and white films were kind of attractive, with those badass heroes always saving the day. Nick would have to think it over.

                      *                                 *                                 *                                   *                                          *

Jefferson Davis opened the door to his apartment at 4:00 in the morning. He was tired beyond belief, as Miles had refused to sleep until about midnight. There was a stain of puke on his shirt from when Miles had thrown up his food. 

Outside of his door stood an even more frazzled looking George Stacy. In his hand, he held a baby carrier basket with Gwen snuggled inside it. George and Jefferson stared at each other for a moment, unsure of what to do. Then George sighed, "Look, Jefferson, I really need help." 

Jefferson took a look at little Gwen, whose quiet puffs of breath were the only other sound to be heard. Then again, he did a once over of George, noting just how worn out he looked. He nodded. "You should come inside. I think we've got a lot to talk about." 

George's shoulders sagged in relief, as he gingerly hefted Gwen's basket onto his shoulder once again. He followed Jefferson into his home, almost too tired to notice the little changes from the last time he had been there.

Plastic caps covered every available power socket. Padded mats covered every inch of marble, with foam padding fit snugly around sharp edges on furniture. Wires were taped down onto walls and the floor. A sturdy looking crib was visible in a side room, where a Spiderman mobile spun lazily over a sleeping baby Miles. 

George rubbed his eyes and did a double take. He had never even thought of doing any of this. In fact, he had no idea that such preparation was necessary. His wife...had done preparations of their house, but not to this scale. It also didn't help that George didn't know what half of the baby stuff was used for. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts.

Jefferson gestured for him to sit on the couch. He disappeared into the kitchen, reemerging a few minutes later with two mugs of hot coffee in each hand. "We have a constantly brewing supply of coffee. Comes with being a parent," he explained as he handed a mug to George. "So, what brings you here?" Jefferson had a pretty good idea already, but he wanted to be sure before continuing. 

George took a giant gulp of coffee before allowing his head to rest in his hands, rubbing circles over his eyes. When he looked up, his eyes were narrowed, yet his friend could clearly see the stress that weighed upon him. "I'm out of my depth. I want to be there for Gwen, I want it  _so_ bad. But I've been away from the department for 3 months. That's like my next 3 years of vacation days." 

Jefferson nodded. Of course, he had noticed that George had been absent for such a long period of time. He would have been a horrible friend if he didn't. Yet every time he went to check on George, he insisted that everything was okay. And every time Jefferson checked in, George would appear to be in even worse shape than before.

He continued on his explanation, "Peter's been a freaking angel. Whenever I needed to go out for groceries or anything, he's been there to watch Gwen. I mean, he did spend the whole time trying to teach her how to say,  _'Uncle Peter is the bestest person in the world.'_ But I have even less of an idea of what I'm doing than Peter."

Jefferson frowned, "Come on now, at least you know that babies don't talk till they're like four year old."

George shook his head, "Peter's actually smarter than he looks. I didn't even know what baby powder was for until he showed me. Thank god for that." Jefferson's eyebrows shot up slightly, but he nodded his understanding. 

George finished off his mug off coffee before finishing his rant. "I really need someone to look after Gwen. I'm returning to work on Monday, and I can't have Peter look after her the whole time. God knows how that would turn out. So I rea-"

Jefferson cut him off there, "George, I get it. Rio can look after Gwen along with Miles. She's on maternity leave, and she's among the strongest I know. Don't sweat it. I'll talk with her about it once she wakes." 

Georges eyes almost shined as he reached out to clasp his friend's forearm. "You don't know how much this means to me."

Jefferson gave him a firm squeeze back and grinned. "But I do. It's the least we could do after..." He trailed off, smile faltering slightly before he regained his thoughts. "You know I always got your back. One more thing. The nice folks down the hall are moving out soon, and their apartment would be the perfect size for a father and his daughter."

George tilted his head, fingering his chin as he thought about the possibility Jefferson was alluding to. He had chosen to ignore the awkward moment that had fleetingly passed between them. "I think...that might work. Jefferson, I can't thank you enough." 

Jefferson clapped his friend on the back as they both rose. "You can leave Gwen here for the night. I'm sure Miles wouldn't mind having a new friend." With that, he led George to the door. They exchanged a final farewell, and George returned home to his department.

As for Jefferson, he unbuckled Gwen from her basket and lifted her up, checking to make sure her diapers were changed. Once he finished his inspection, he held her up against his chest as he brought her over to Miles's crib. Miles was still fast asleep, arms occasionally waving at unseen objects in the air. 

Jefferson carefully lowered Gwen into the cradle, suddenly aware of the cool air as her warm body left his. He looked down at the two babies, a smile breaking onto his face. Gwen had rolled over a bit with a contented sigh, and both of them were curled up comfortably next to each other. Jefferson chuckled slightly as Miles sneezed, causing Gwen to roll away from him. It was moments like these that made it all worth it. 

Having made sure that both the babies were content and safe, Jefferson finally turned in for the night. The coffee was beginning to wear off anyway. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alright so this is the first chapter done. My next update will be for this story, then I'll work out another chapter for Some Things You Can't Refuse. I hope you enjoyed. This first chapter is mostly set up and background, so there's not as much detail and you don't really get to meet a lot of the characters yet. There's much more to come though, and I think this story will probably greater than my other one. Anyways, thanks for the read and patience. Cheers :)


	2. Chapter 2

## The Start

Lights blinked on and off from the looming skyscrapers of Brooklyn. Night had fallen, a purple glow cast on the streets by the dark sky. Of course, the city was still full of life. None of this mattered to Aaron Davis. He did his best work at night anyway. 

Currently he was crouched on a rooftop, looking down at a convoy of military men. He did a quick analysis of the situation in his head.  _The weaponry is in the third van. Two armored trucks at the front and two at the rear. Five vans with heavily armed soldiers inside. Two helicopters on overwatch, and about a dozen motorcycle officers._ Subconsciously, he extended his razor sharp claws with a loud, "CLACK!". 

The voice of his boss crackled into his headgear. "Prowler your job is to take out the van with the weaponry, as well as the ones surrounding it." The black vans gleamed in the dim streetlight, seemingly ripe for the taking. The street they were on was quiet, with the sounds of the convoy being all that could be heard.

"Got it, boss." Now all he had to wait for was the signal. He watched city lights blink on and off in the sky-high buildings of New York, seemingly a replacement for the long-absent stars. Aaron sighed. He loved New York. Yet even the greatest cities had their issues.

A massive explosion broke him out of his thoughts as the Green Goblin swooped out of the sky, grabbing the lead armored car and slamming it to the ground. Sirens and screams erupted in the night air as every single soldier with a gun started unloading into the Goblin. As they did so, his boss's men began to pour out of the side alleys, led by the hulking Tombstone. He laughed in maniacal glee as he unloaded with a high powered laser carbine.

The soldiers defending the convoy desperately tried to deal with the Goblin and the enemy soldiers. Amidst all of this confusion, the Prowler stealthily ran down the side of the building, his boots humming with energy. He then leaped off, landing with a metallic clang on top of his target van. Only two soldiers remained clinging to the sides of the van, both of whom he silenced with quick swipes of his claws. 

At first, out of habit, he had aimed at their throats. But before he could strike, images of baby Miles and Gwen in their crib replaced the men. Aaron shook his head, growling under his breath, before simply knocking their heads together. Then, using his claws, he ripped open the roof of the car like a tin can. Internally, he was punching himself in the gut. Ever since the birth of his nephew and his (in so many ways but blood) niece, he hadn't been able to bring himself to kill another human. 

Inside the van sat a handful of soldiers, who brought their weapons to bear as soon as they saw Aaron. "Don't shoot." 

The soldiers hesitated for a split second, allowing for Aaron to drop down and sweep out the legs of all five of them. After that, it was a simple task to incapacitate each fallen soldier. Aaron popped his neck, sighing in relief. "You should have shot." He did a quick sweep of the van, finding the metal boxes he had been tasked with taking. "Gotcha." Aaron secured the boxes, leaping out of the van and ducking into a side alley where an armored car sat. He threw the boxes into the back, shutting the trunk, before knocking on the window to let the driver know it was time to go. The car took off, leaving a cloud of smoke behind. 

"Mission accomplished, boss." Aaron radioed in, only for silence to greet him. "Yo, is everything good?"  

Finally, a reply crackled through. "Good job, Prowler. Return to the mansion....shit! They've got backup coming in. Both of you get back now!" His boss had gone from calm and collected to anxious in a matter of seconds.

Tombstone's answer was brief. "Yes, sir." 

"On it, sir." Prowler began to run up the building next to him when a blue and red blur knocked him back into the alley. He swore under his breath.

"Prowler! Beautiful night, isn't it? Hope you aren't getting into trouble now, are you?" Aaron's response was a kick which Spiderman easily dodged. "Woah, easy now. I'm just trying to have some light conversation here. Too bad you don't like talking." Spiderman proceeded to web Aaron's left foot to the ground, backflipping into a devastating kick to his head. 

Aaron freed his foot before using his specialized boots to leap over Spiderman, knocking out his knees. The alley was dark and dirty, with trash littering the area. Not exactly ideal conditions for a battle. The fight continued for quite some time, neither side gaining the upper hand. That was until Prowler finally managed to gain an opening when he slammed a nearby dumpster into Spiderman. He grabbed him by the throat with one hand, extending the claws on his other hand towards Spiderman's throat. 

Spiderman groaned slightly in discomfort. "Ow. That's a no-no." Suddenly, Aaron's shoulders slumped. He knew exactly who Spiderman was. None other than Peter B Freaking Parker, one of his closest friends, and the godfather to his nephew. Honestly he wasn't sure how nobody else noticed, considering the fact that Peter loved to quip, and never tried to hide his voice.

Aaron loosened his grip and retracted his claws before whispering through his voice augmenter to Peter, "I'm sorry." He then ran off, climbing up buildings and leaping easily from rooftop to rooftop. The night air was crisp and refreshing, yet Aaron had never felt weary in his life. 

Meanwhile, Peter sat gasping for air in the alley, utterly confused about his supposed enemy's words. "What the...?" 

A light buzzing sound caught his attention, and he slid his phone out of a hidden pocket in his suit. "Jeff? How's it going? Oh, me? I'm just peachy." Peter winced slightly as he felt his sore neck. "You're kidding? That's great news! I'm on my way over now." His brother, also known as Noir or Nick, swung down into the alley. 

"That soft-bellied turtle slapper Tombstone managed to slip out of my grasp. I rounded up a whole lot of those other ham-fisted blunderers though. You alright?" Noir helped Peter to his feet. 

Peter nodded. "Man, you've been watching too many of those old-timey shows." 

Noir shrugged. "Eh. These new shows are all part of the  _system._ "

Peter looked skeptically at his brother. "Alright then...anyways. Did you hear the news? We gotta head over to Jeff's right now!"

"What happened?"

"You'll see, come on now. I'll tell you about what happened with the Prowler on the way there." The two brothers swung away, moving like two massive shadows over the street now chock full of police. 

                     *                                    *                               *                                *                                *

"Prowler, good to see you made it back. If you or Tombstone were caught, my cover would have been blown." At the end of a massive long table sat a behemoth of a man: Wilson Fisk. Scattered around the table were a number of other villains: Doc Ock, Tombstone, Scorpion, Rhino, the list went on. 

"Of course, boss. I never get caught." Aaron nodded respectfully towards Fisk, ignoring the vibrating phone in his pocket. 

"Good. Everything's falling into place. Have patience everyone. Meanwhile, I have another job for you, Prowler." 

"Sir?"

Fisk gestured and a holographic image of a man that Aaron knew all too well was projected in front of him. "Spiderman has been rather irritating lately. Make him disappear." Aaron's eyes widened imperceptibly under his mask, as he nodded stiffly. 

"Of course. That's my specialty...boss." With that, he left the room, head spinning. 

Aaron finally answered the phone. "What's up, brother." 

On the other end, Jeff sounded breathless. "Aaron, man, get over here now. Miles just walked for the first time!" For the first time that night, Aaron laughed a genuine laugh. 

"That's awesome. I'm heading over now. Peace." He hung up. He had made up his mind. Grabbing the tiny communication device from his ear, he crushed it in his fist, glaring down at it. He was done with Fisk.

                      *                                   *                                  *                              *                                      *                           

"Aaron! Man, it's so good to see you." Jefferson Davis and his brother did the special little handshake they held reserved for each other. 

"Sup, Jeff. I heard the little man took his first steps?" Jefferson's proud smile was the only answer he needed. "Alright, let's go see the boy of the hour." Aaron was led through the front door and into a brightly lit living room. The sharp edges on every piece of furniture were all covered with padding. One of those foam connector puzzles lay on the floor. Crowded into the living room were the Parkers (including their Aunt May), George Stacy, and Rio.

Standing shakily on the foam floor was Miles, a pouty looking Gwen sitting beside him. He had on a diaper and a tiny shirt which said,  _''Spiderman's Little Helper"._  Aaron snorted slightly. Peter couldn't have been more conspicuous. Gwen was dressed in a similar manner, except her shirt simply read,  _"I'm a rebel"._  

Miles stuck his chubby hands into the air and let out a laugh of pure delight. From the floor, Gwen squealed in anger. She then proceeded to trip Miles, and he fell to the floor in a heap. Gwen giggled happily, doing a full 180 in her emotions. 

Everybody laughed along with her, as Miles didn't seem all that bothered. He simply picked himself back up and stood, using Gwen's head as a brace. Almost as if he was saying to her,  _"Ha, you still can't do this."_  

Peter swooped in and picked Miles off the floor, cradling him in his arms. Off to the side, Rio shut off the camcorder that she had been using to film everything. It would become a familiar sight over the years. 

"Hey Mileeessss. Who's your favorite uncle? Is it me? It's me isn't it?" Miles' response was to turn his head and blow a giant raspberry at Peter. "Oh, you little villain! I'm gonna get you now."  Peter proceeded to tickle Miles, softly running his fingers under his chin. Miles collapsed into a heap of giggles. 

Nick awkwardly looked over Peter's shoulder at the happy baby. He had always told Peter that babies were,  _"A way for the government to sap out money"_ , but the usually grim-faced man couldn't help but let a small grin tug at his lips. He couldn't help it. This baby was adorable. 

Aaron came over to Peter, who cautiously handed him the squirming figure in his arms. It was almost comical to see how carefully Peter handled Miles in the transfer, eyes crossed in concentration. "I gotcha, little guy." 

Miles stared up at his uncle with wide eyes, showing off a brilliant gummy smile. Aaron could hear the other adults playing with Gwen off to the side, but to him, the little kid in his arms was the only thing that mattered at the moment. Miles snuggled up against his chest and closed his eyes, occasionally opening just one eye to check on him. 

"I think he likes you better." Peter had a fond grin plastered onto his face, as he came over to watch the sleeping Miles. Aaron didn't dare look up. He didn't trust himself. The man he had nearly killed a few hours ago was standing beside him, cooing alongside him about the precious baby in his arms. It was enough to give him a migraine. Aaron handed the warm little kid back to Peter, now fast asleep.

"Yo Jeff, I gotta roll. It's been great. Call me if you ever need me to watch the kids or something." Everyone exchanged their farewells with Aaron, though Peter seemed to be somewhat confused about his sudden need to depart. 

As Aaron stepped outside into the pitch black night, the chill hit him instantly. New York weather could really be brutal at night. He slipped his phone out of his pocket. The purple spray paint design looked crisp in the dark. 

Aaron unlocked his phone and scrolled through his contacts, looking for one man in particular.  _Brian Bendis._

"Hey, Brian. Yeah everything's alright. I just need a favor, and I know I can trust you. Make me disappear...no, just from Fisk and his cronies. Also, is that apartment you offered me still available? Awesome. Thanks man, I knew I could count on you." Aaron nodded to himself, content with his plan. "I'm not gonna let you down, Miles."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ok so this is the next installment in this story. A note to myself, I'm never gonna say that my workload appears to be lightening up. Cause last time I said that I got snowed under right after. Anyways, I'll get another chapter up within two weeks. It's nearly summer so I can be thankful for that. I've pretty much planned out the next few chapters with my beta. As for my other story, I'm not sure where to go after the next couple of chapters. Thanks for reading though, and comment on/support my story if you liked it. :)


End file.
